role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature 4
|faction = None|category = Role-Play Characters}} Creature 4 '''is a mysterious, terrifying ancient creature. It is used by Gojiran. Front Information Haven existed for thousands and thousands of years, Creature 4 is a strange creature that has some level of sapience but not quite to understand and reason with other beings or things. The creature is in constant torment in its own head, and seeks to kill everything in its way when it feels threatened. In its vision, once it feels threatened, its own mentality is the world around it--so the creature is, in a way, trying to kill itself. It has failed in doing so for years upon years, so it continues to take in its own self-torment. Biography Creature 4's origins are mostly unknown, but it is speculated that it is some form of an extinct alien species with countless other specimen within its body. Because of its mixed specimen, the creature is an extremely poor result of the mixing. The creature constantly travels around the universe, and possibly even further, appearing from the most public, nonsensical, dangerous, or darkest places in the universe. The creature's current residence can simply be anywhere, as it can be anywhere in any time, anywhere, and any distance. Personality Creature 4 is semi-sapient, so it can experience emotions and such, but it cannot reason or understand anything outside of its own head. The creature is constantly tormented by sadness and overwhelming depression, and it reflects on that by sitting and covering its face, weeping. The creature hates its torment and cannot act upon it unless a presence makes it feel threatened. When the creature feels they have detected a threat or a potential threat, it will have a very impressive predatory intelligence. It will stop crying and remain docile, and even let the threat walk around it or stare at it. Once they leave or take their eyes off of it, however, the creature will secretly be following its prey and play headache-inducing mind games with them, able to bend most of reality at its will. The creature will use its other terrifying and powerful abilities to kill its prey, and when the creature is infuriated, it will chase them down and scream hysterically, and no matter how long its prey will run, it will eventually find them one way or another. Appearance Creature 4 stands at 7 feet and 10 inches. A tall creature, it has an extremely malnutritioned body and is devoid of any body fat, to the point that it barely has any layers of skin to cover its own bones. It is devoid of any hair and skin pigmentation, having pure white skin. Its teeth are razor sharp and a browned gold, and has soulless, large white eyes. The creature also has large hands and razor sharp claws, and clawed feet. Creature 4's interior body constantly emits blood, so much that blood emits from its mouth. Its hands however are not the same case, as they are bloody because of the creature having its strange addiction to slash its own hands. The creature's jaw is at normal human capacity, however, it can extend all the way to their chest at will. Abilities Creature 4= '''Creature 4 *'Enhanced Crying' - C4's cries are loud and echoed, and can be heard from miles away. *'Fearful Scream' - C4's screams are human-like, hysterical and very loud and can be heard from even further miles away, and it will instill forced fear as it screams at its threats; the higher the scream, the more fearful its prey will be. *'Slashing Hands' - The creature's hands can claw almost anything easily. *'Enhanced Strength' - C4 has mini-aircraft-levels of strength. *'Supernatural Durability' - Despite its poor body condition, C4's body is extremely durable. *'Supernatural Speed' - The creature's maximum speed is nearly half the speed of light. **'Speed-like teleportation' - The creature can run so fast that it can practically teleport out of thin air in any direction and place. *'Enhanced Flexibility' - The creature is incredibly flexible. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - The creature has incredibly high reflexes. *'Enhanced Equilibrium' - C4 has enhanced equilibrium, meaning it can balance on almost anything and is nearly impossible to knock down. *'Enhanced Vision' - C4 has enhanced vision. It is able to see objects at an incredibly high distance, and able to detect moving objects at an accurate motion, day and night, light and dark. *'Enhanced Jaw' - C4 can extend its jaw to its chest. *'Limited Reality Warping' - C4 can bend most of reality to its will, but it does not have complete control of this ability. *'Chronokinetic Freeze' - C4 can stop time at will and induce it into its opponents while being able to move freely. *'Confusion Inducement' - C4 can induce great levels of headache-inducing confusion in its targets. *'Paralysis' - C4 can paralyze its targets, forcing them to stay in place. Weaknessess *'Light' - C4 is extremely weak to light and can be fatally injured by it. If left in it long enough, it can be potentially killed. *'Blood Loss ' - If C4 is losing his blood, it can become extremely fatigued and suspended until it can replenish its blood. Trivia * Creature 4 is based on SCP-096 from the SCP series, as its image is exactly that of SCP-096. Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality